The New Dandelion
by teampeetaforever
Summary: Post Mockingjay. This is how Katniss and Peeta heal and get back together. I know a lot of stories are like this but I thought I'd give it a shot. Also I'm its not the best. I didnt picture them getting back together like this.
1. Chapter 1 I Don't Know

I don't get out much. I have no contact with anyone but Haymitch and I guess Peeta counts, though I haven't seen him since he brought those Primroses. I stay home all day and sit on the couch with Buttercup hoping for human company but yet no one comes but Greasy Sae and her granddaughter to give me food. At night the nightmares creep up on me and I wish for someone to rescue me. For someone to wake me up and hold me, but each time I wake up screaming no ones there. There only means one thing I have to get out.

Should I get up? Before I can answer that question Buttercup is hissing at something in the window. Stupid cat. Oh well I guess I will have to get up anyway might as well get up now. As I make my way to the shower I notice a smell of something burning. I look out the window and a couple houses down I see smoke. PEETA! Forget the shower I need to see what happened. I take my pajamas off and get into something comfortable. I comb out what's left of my hair, which is growing back, and run downstairs.

I run past Haymitch's house debating if I should stop there first but don't because who knows the condition Peeta could be in. As soon as I get to the porch I sprint inside. Peeta's clutching the counter by the oven, he's having a nightmare. Do I help him or get the bread out of the oven? I go get a kitchen glove to get the bread out and right when I'm about to open the oven, a hands on my shoulder.

"Katniss, I got it," Peeta says. His hairs all tangled, big circles under his eyes and he smells like he hasn't taken a shower in a while. I'm sure he hasn't slept either. The nightmares affect us all. He bakes. I, I am lazy. I let the nightmares get to me and expect someone else to calm me.

One thought crosses my mind, "PEETA! What happened?" I might have said that a little too clueless.

He stares at me. Not keeping his eyes of me, but he look likes he's fighting a nightmare. His eyes get watery as he is mumbling words.

"What?" I say like _I _did something wrong.

"I was making breakfast and then a nightmare hit me. I didn't know what I was doing. I was trying to fight it but it got the best off me."

This is why I hate the Capitol. "How long ago?" I ask curiosity.

He stops. "Lets see, I looked at the clock a couple minutes before and it said 9:02" We both look at the clock and what time is it? Its 10:13!

"You were out for like an hour, Peeta! Are you okay?"

"I am now, since you're here," He says.

"Peeta, now's not the time. We both have a lot of healing. You still having your hijacking visions. I still wake up screaming. We would just cause more problems for the other." I make my way to the door.

"Wait, stay," That's the couple of words he chooses after what I said. Only Peeta.

I don't know what to say. I want to but I don't. I need company but I don't want to get hurt. "Not now," That's what I say as I walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a note for the first chapter. It's my first fanfic and I didn't know how to which sounds stupid but yea I didn't know when to add it. Also I am sorry the first chapter was so short. I didn't know till it was uploaded. I hope to get this one longer. Also I got some alerts, that's why I am continuing so review please. Good or bad, thoughts or ideas, anything!**

Ugh. What is Peeta thinking? He just wants someone. After all he has been through he must just want someone to stay with him forever till the end, someone he loves to, and I am the one he loves.

Thinking about this reminds me of Gale. Oh gosh I must be getting better if all this is going through my head. Gale. My hunting partner. My bestfriend. The one whose bombs killed my little sister. I haven't seen him since Snow's execution. How is he? What's he doing? Is he kissing someone else or still crying about me?

Someone puts their hand on me and I jump realizing I'm in the middle of the street crying. So maybe I'm not getting better. "GO AWAY, PEETA!" I yell.

"Peeta's not the only one who lives around here, sweetheart." Haymitch says. I turn around, I don't say anything just stare at him till he realizes I want to be left alone. "I'm not leaving you. Peeta called, said your having a melt down in the middle of the street. He didn't want to go out here after your guy's_ fight_" Fight? Of course Peeta has a way of words- a way to get Haymitch out here.

"We didn't have a fight!" I almost yell then realize he's just trying to help me.

"So you're saying leaving his house after a long explanation of the circumstances you are in when he wanted you to stay for might not have been a fight fight but it counts for some kind of fight, right? I could hear you. You sounded mad. You sound and look mad now even. Katniss, he made breakfast for you, for us three."

STUPID KATNISS! Always thinking Peeta's a big flirt. Well, he is but he's not selfish, at all. I can't think of anything to say after that. I'm embarrassed. I can only get one word out, "Oh." Haymitch pulls me into a hug! I don't think he's ever done that. Maybe a a couple of other times. "Thank you," I get out.

"Now let's go eat." He grins and winks.

"I can't! I just made a fool of myself. Poor Peeta!" I admit.

He says three words confidently. I swear I will kill him soon. Those three words he says are, "You love him."

I DO NOT! That's gross. I'm not in the right condition to _love_. "No, Haymitch. Have you not seen what I've been through in the past few years. And plus he could end up killing me in a matter of seconds of being in the same house as him!" Haymitch's mouth dropped and I know what I said was a little to harsh also considering I just heard a glass drop behind me. I turn around and Peeta's standing a yard away from us, our breakfast on the ground where the plates and glasses are broken, his mouth hangs open like Haymitch's, and I know he's about to cry. But why does this get to him? "Peeta! Wait!" I yell but he runs off to his house.

"It's too late, sweetheart. You broke him in a thousand ways," He says and I know he's right but how, "I'm going to go talk to him. You go home and I'll be there in a little with breakfast, hopefully." As he walks off and I stay put, I realize I must find a way to help Peeta. After he's been in for about 30 seconds, I go to Peeta's kitchen window and eavesdrop.

"Son, you know what she's going through. Give her time. We've only been back for a few months. This is the time when everything is hard. 12 is being rebuilt. That brings back memories, and for you that could bring back anything, anything _shiny_. She'll realize she needs you _soon_." Haymitch says calmly. Then I suddenly realize he's not drunk. They must have been planning this.

Peeta has a look in his eye but I don't know what it means, "Haymitch, I loved her, I hated her, but I came through that I deserve her. I love her. But-" He stops.

"Go on"

"I know we, especially I, have moments. This morning, well I was going on cue. I had the breakfast casserole done and I was waiting for the cheesy buns to get done then I had a nightmare." He says almost unsure like.

Haymitch looks concerned like he's not expecting him to have anymore. "What was it about?"

"It was the old District 12 Katniss came in to trade squirrels for cheesy buns. Then Gale comes in kisses her. Then she turns into a mutt and kills my family." Peeta says. He sounds unfinished and to my surprise he goes on, "They are coming back."

I can't take it. I have so many questions. I need to talk to Peeta right now and get through our problems, but that won't be all. There is still my mother and Gale. I run. I run till my legs go out. I don't know where I am. All I remember is crashing out.

**Author's Note: How is it? Please review if you read this. I really like writing this I might try to get another chapter up tonight but I don't know yet. Well review or pm me if you have any questions or comments. And follow this story!**


	3. Chapter 3 For Now

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 was short too. This one will be longer. I told ya I'd get it up tonight. Well thanks for the alerts and don't forget to review. **

I wake up and I find I'm where my old house used to be. Buttercup is asleep beside me. He really has taken to me since… Prim died. The burned smell, the ashes, everything makes me cry. I let out a few tears then I'm balling. Everything's too much. Why couldn't I have just died in the games or war? All the Capitol did to me was make my life miserable.

"You alright?" I know this voice, but whose? I turn around a see Thom standing in the doorway, or at least where it used to be.

"Of course not. You know what the Capitol does."

He walks over to me, puts his hand on my shoulder, "I do. Look at our district." This makes me want to cry more because what's more embarrassing than crying in front of a stranger who found you crying…

"They took everything, everything from me," I say.

"Peeta." He has to say that. Everyone seems to be thinking Peeta and Katniss. There is something I don't know.

"They took him once."

"But he's here now. What's been up with you guys?" He asks like 'he doesn't know'.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think there is a secret everyone's keeping from me. Everything seems different."

"Your just getting a little more active."

"Something about Peeta." I say and I wish I didn't.

"You love him," there it is again. "Well I got to get back to work. If you ever need anything come see me."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What's going on with Gale?"

He pauses. "Last I heard he was becoming high ranked in the military. Haven't talked to him in person since 13. But I'm positive he would love to hear from you."

"Oh," again that's what I get out.

"Bye, Katniss." And he walks away.

Once the coast is clear I make a run for it. Should I go to my house, Haymitch's, or Peeta's? Defiantly not Peeta's yet, Haymitch is probably drunk and sick of me. I guess I'll go home.

When I'm home I immediately realize I'm starving. Greasy Sae hasn't been here. I bet she thinks I eat at Peeta's. I go to the pantry and find some lamb stew with plums. I'm too hungry to warm it up. I swallow it and still am hungry. I find some crackers. Might as well have something to bring around. I eat a couple then go upstairs to shower. On my bed I see a note.

_Dear Katniss, _

_I'm sorry for acting selfish .I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Come over for lunch and Haymitch and I will explain everything to you. Hope you were okay last night. Also, we know you heard us yesterday._

_Sincerely, Peeta M._

He's been in my house. How and why? Why should I go? I mean who cares. I do not want to face them. I have questions though. A ton of questions.

I shower. Get dressed in comfy casual clothes. Comb my hair. Braid it as best as I can, trying to hide the singed spots. Then head downstairs. I get some crackers and I find another note.

_Dear Katniss,_

_Don't eat anymore of these nasty things. I have food at my house. The three of us can eat and talk. Please come Katniss. We need you._

_Sincerely, Peeta M._

I will kill him. Why has he been in my house. If he wants me so bad he could just get off his lazy butt, come find me, and drag me there. This just proves you can't trust neighbors.

As I walk over to Peeta's house. I stop and think if this is a good idea. Of course it is I get answers then I'll never have to talk to Peeta again. I go along and walk right in.

"A knock?" Haymitch asks.

"Nah. Peeta walks right in my house and leaves pathetic notes." I declare.

"Well you're here so how was that bad?" Peeta gives me a smug expression.

_YOU WALKED IN MY HOUSE YOU NITWIT!_ I want to yell that as loud as I can but stay calm anyway. I need my answers.

"Thanks. So yes I am here. Can you explain everything?"

Peeta looks scared, almost scared to tell me. "Well last week I got cleared of my nightmares. The major ones, that stop me. I have been talking to Dr. Aurelius. Oh yea, he wants you to call him back or write him. But anyways I still have small thoughts and the ones at night. So Haymitch and I thought we should all three get together. We got the whole district in on this and to help you if they see you and yada yada." He totally just left out something but I'm not going to ask. "Well as you saw yesterday I had a nightmare."

"That's not all," I say. A few minutes past and still no one speaks. I'm getting impatient. I start tapping.

"Listen to Peeta. Have patience. Not everythings about you. Like you said he has moments to. Let him calm himself." Haymitch says gently.

Peeta continues, "Katniss, I loved you since we were 5. I love you now after all we've been through. And I will always love you. You are and have been my only love. Yea, things have changed, even the way I love you. Right now I'm not looking for a relationship. I need you like you need me. We need someone to help each other, be there for them, love them but like siblings."

I've had enough. I start walking to the door and I hear footsteps behind me and I know Haymitch wants me to listen. Before he can grab me I stop myself. Peeta's right. He loves me but not girlfriend like, right now. I love him the same way. I need him. I turn around and walk back over to him. I sit right next to him and say the thing that's on my mind, "I love you. Well like how you explained it."

Haymitch and him look so smug. He leans in and says, "I'm glad you agree. Anymore questions?"

"Not right now. Everythings coming in place. Lets not ruin the moment." Then the three of us go into one big group hug.

"Stay?" Peeta asks again.

"For now." I answer and I'm glad I did.


	4. Chapter 4 Unexcpected

**Author's Note: Hey I went back and revised the last 3 chapters a little. Some things weren't making sense. Well I hope you are liking this story. It's fun to write. So I'll shut up and start writing.**

I've been here all day. It's dark out and I'm still here. We haven't done much other than eat and watch stupid Capitol television. Haymitch left at lunch. I'm still not that comfortable around Peeta. Not comfortable enough to talk about what's going on in my life, and honestly that's about all I have. We'll have to talk sooner or later.

Right when I'm thinking about this Peeta speaks up, "I worry about you. With your nightmares and stuff. I hear you every night." Of course. Peeta's always thinking of everybody but himself.

"Well, hey. Don't worry. You have your own stuff to take care of." I blurt out then realize that might not have been a good idea.

"Yea but thinking of you makes my problems go away for a little." He says. I can't believe he'd just go out and say that after what we just talked about this morning. And I don't get it. How could thinking about a girl like me make his problems go away.

If he hears me, I have one question. "I thought of my question." I smile.

"Let's hear it, sweetheart."

"First off do not call me sweetheart. Second off answer this with no lies." I say scared he'll make something up to keep me from my own nightmares.

"Okay. Okay. Your question is?" Peeta grins. I don't think he's expecting this.

"You hear me at night. What do I say? And don't you dare lie to keep me from my own nightmares, Peeta Mellark." I like how I said that. I'm not always weak. I won the Hunger Games 1 and ½ times and I went through a war for goodness sake!

He pauses. I know he doesn't want to answer. It might even embarrass him. Why should he be embarrassed? It should be me. He starts, "Mostly screams but saying 'I'm not a mutt', 'Don't hurt me' and the occasional 'I love you. Don't leave me alone.'" That's what he's nervous about. I have those dreams. Dreams where Peeta bleeds to death in the first Hunger Games, or Finnick doesn't bring him back in the Quarter Quell, and the worst of all the nightmares about his hijacking. He asks one more think and I know he know, he just wants to hear it, "Who are they about? The 'I love you. Don't leave me!' ones?"

Do I dare tell him even though he must know. And if he doesn't think him, he might think Gale. I don't love him like that, and he knows but my dreams think other things that I just don't get. "I don't know. My mother, Prim,… Haymitch." Shoot why'd I say Haymitch. Now he knows I'm lying.

"Katniss, I won't laugh." Laugh? What? Peeta why would you laugh if it's you.

"You"

"What are you saying?" He asks like he has no clue.

"Those dreams, they are about you." I mange to say it and he just grins and grins and grins."I told you. We need eachother."

"I guess so…" Gosh Peeta! "I'm getting tired I'm going to head out."

"Katniss?" He knows I want to stay.

"Can I… stay?"

"Always."

I wake up the next morning in Peeta's bed. He's not here but I smell breakfast downstairs. I get up, the big shirt and baggy shorts Peeta lent me, and walk down stairs. There they are. The best baker and drinker in the whole world.

"Good morning sweetheart." Haymitch looks smug. Whether it was his plan or Peeta's to get us together. It worked and he's happy we have someone other than him. Also I think he just likes the idea that he won.

I stare at him. "And how are you this lovely morning?" Peeta asks.

That I can answer, "Good. I don't remember any nightmares."

"Star- crossed lovers coming back, eh?" Haymitch asks. I am about to punch him. He knows what's going on. I just can't stand him sometimes, especially when he's drunk, and he obviously is.

"Go home, Haymitch." I almost scream.

"Haymitch, we are slowly coming together. Katniss, calm down before you start a fight. It's a beautiful day and I thought we could get out." I do have to say that would be nice.

"Fine. What will we do?" I ask as I start eating.

"Go for a walk around the new district. See how everythings going. You haven't been out to see it." He says. That sounds great honestly.

After breakfast Haymitch leaves, I go to my house to shower and change clothes. While I was waiting for Peeta there was a very loud knock on the door. As I open the door, I am shocked to see who it is.

**Authors Note: Hope you like it. Tell me thoughts and everything in case it should be revised. I do have to say I didn't picture how katniss and Peeta got together like this but this played out and I think it's good but you guys are the ones reading it so I want to know what you think. Also I don't know when I'll be able to post again. Maybe one more time today but after that I have no clue. So hang on.**


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

**Authors Note: So I went back and revised some of the story again! Its not necessary to but you might want to read it. It didn't change the story line just a few details so that's up to you. And I originally had this ready to upload last night but too many people were apparently on fanfiction and it wouldn't let me log in. Also I just want to thank all of those who have set this or me on your alerts and those who have pmed and reviewed! **

It wasn't Peeta at that door, he would have walked in, cause that's what we do. It wasn't Haymitch, he would have walked in to. It was Delly Cartwright! I thought she stayed in 13. Life would be to hard for her here, like my mother. "Katniss!" she sequels!

"Delly!" I say and try to sound enthusiastic. "I thought you stayed in 13?"

"I was going to, I just thought I couldn't handle it here, but this is home and there is no place like home, right? I also wanted to come see my friends… or my friends that survived." She has a single tear coming down her face. "Well 12 is looking great!"

"I actually haven't been through the district since I got home." I admit. "Peeta's Coming in a half and hour or so to take me, would you like to come along?"

Delly squels, "Of course!"

"Well come inside. Where are you staying?" I actually hope she doesn't have a place and stays here. I am starting to get up and around so some company wouldn't hurt.

"Well, I actually was hoping I could stay here…"

"YES YES YES PLEASE!" Oh that might have sounded too desperate.

As we walk around the house, finding her a fairly nice room, she stops and says, "So you and Peeta, ya know, together?"

I try to stay calm. "No! Just Friends! We actually just started talking, like yesterday!"

We find her a room. She puts her stuff up and we walk downstairs. We watch TV for a little then I hear his voice, "Ready Katniss?" He comes around the corner and adds, "And Delly?"

"Yea Delly showed up. She's going to stay here a while till she finds a place"

"Where is your brother?" Peeta adds.

"He decided to stay in 13. He said he'd be okay if I came here." Delly answered.

"Oh. Well you guys ready?"

"Yea I really missed 12!" Delly whispers.

"And Katniss?"

"Yea let's go!" I say. I don't know if this will be sad or exciting.

We start walking, and honestly I'm not listening to most of the things Peeta says, just looking. That says enough. He does catch my attention when we pass the bakery, I stop right about where he threw the bread to me those years ago. "Katniss?" Peeta has his arms around me.

"Yea..." I say as shy as I can.

"I'm thinking about rebuilding it."

I know Delly is having a hard time not to 'aw' or squeak or something. "Really? That's great, Peeta!" I look up to him and he is looking straight at me. I see love in his eyes. He loves me but he knows I'm not ready. He is so sweet.

What finally breaks our "moment" is Delly squeaks and awes.

I jump back and walk away. I glance a tiny look back at him and he's stil standing there surprised, "You coming, slow poke?" I call back to him and he smiles and runs to catch up.

We walk around a while, again not listening to what they are saying. When I reliaze I'm tired. "I'm getting tired, can we head back to the house?"

"Sure," Peeta says, "It's getting late. We've been out for the whole afternoon."

As we walk back I decided to get right next to Peeta. We walk a while when Peeta breaks the silence, "Katniss, are you cold?" Delly looks like she's going to faint.

"Yea getting there," I decide to play along with Peeta's little 'move', but I really am cold. Peeta pulls me in close and wraps his arm around me. "Awwww," Delly says. Honestly I feel safe. I kinda like it.

When we get to Victor's Village the three of us go into my house. Peeta starts cooking some dinner as Delly and I talk on the couch. "He loves you," Delly says mockingly.

"I know, I saw it in his eyes, and felt it in his arms."

"You love him, wether you know it or not."

"That's the point, I do. I'm just not ready yet. I haven't talked to anyone in a long time either." I admit looking at the pile of notes. That reminds me, I better talk to Dr. Aurelius soon.

"Well then you should start writing some letters back." Delly says looking at the pile of letters.

"Let's do it tonight. You and me and Peeta if he wants to."

"Do what?" Peeta asks.

"Help write letters back for Katniss." Delly answers.

Peeta smirks. "I'd love to help you. If you eat my food tonight."

Delly giggles. "Of course we will." I answer.

**AN: Well there you go, Chapter 5! Haha. Hope you liked it. If you have any thoughts or ideas or anything PM or review PLEASE! Honestly I don't like this chapter, its not to exciting. So what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6 What A Letter Can Do

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry my last chapters have been short. I've been busy and stuff so it's hard to get good length chapters up. Well what do you think? Do you want longer chapters or is it fine? The longer they are the longer it will take for me to get them done and uploaded. I'm just going to star chapter 6 and see what happens. :/**

Peeta cooked us a wonderful dinner. Fresh bread, chicken with a buttery sweet sauce on top, and some cooked vegetables with wonderful flavor, but the best was the desert, a chocolate cake decorated in all different designs. It was like a Capitol dinner.

Once we finished we went in the living room to look at the letters. We made piles. One from my mother, one from Gale, one from some victors that are left, one from the doctor, one from Plutarch and other Capitol people asking for interviews, one from fans, and one that was just junk. There were also people that wrote once or twice from 13 and sometimes even 12, people who I haven't talked to in a while.

We decide to look at my mothers notes first most of them were just telling me how the hospital was doing and asking how I am and to respond back. I realized how much my mother missed me and that broke me. I am what's left of her family. I was reading some and listening to Delly and Peeta read some when I picked up one that caught my eye.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I miss you so much sweetie. You need to start writing or calling back. I have been working at the hospital everyday and rarely go home. I have been living with Annie, she's pregnant. Sh asks about you a lot. I know she would like to see or hear from you. She stays in touch with Johanna and Beetee and they ask about you too. You should take a trip around to see everyone or maybe we could schedule for everyone to meet somewhere. Also, The Hawthornes are back, well all of them but Gale. They are living up near where the Seam used to be. They are helping rebuild some of that area. And sweetie, I know you might be mad at Gale about the whole Prim and the bomb things but forgive him. He didn't know they would use that against him. I have talked to him a few times. He asks about you. He says he writes and calls you too. You should get in touch. Well please write back or call me. I want to know how you are doing and how Peeta and Haymitch are. _

_Love, Mom. Xoxo_

Mom. I miss you. I love you. "I want to call my mother, now!" I say proudly. Peeta and Delly stare at me for a while with curiosity. "I do."

Peeta looks away, "Are you s-sure?" What the crap! Why would I not want to? It's like everyones keeping a secret again…

"Why would I not want to, Peeta. Because I don't love her? Of course I love her. She is my mother. The only mother I can have. Even with everything that's happened since my father died, I still love her. Look at this note." I say all of it and I am surprised it came out, it came out mean to. "I'm sorry," I say as I had over the note.

"Katniss, why would you be sorry?" Peeta asks as he takes me into a hug.

"The way I said it. That was just mean. It's just-" He cuts me off and says, "We get it. Lets go talk to your mother," The three of us go to the kitchen, get the phone, sit down at the table, and dial my mother's number. Wait is it Annie's house or work? Guess we'll find out.

1 ring.

2 rings.

3 rings.

"Hello?" It's a ladies voice I've heard before but whose? Johanna Mason.

"Johanna, it's Katniss,"

"And Peeta," Peeta yells in the phone.

"Brainless, is that really you? And oh hi Peeta." Oh Johanna. Brainless to you too.

"Yea, it-it's really me."

"Well I assume you want to speak to your mother."

"Well yea but I didn't know you had a party down there."

"Annie's pregnant y'know so I thought I'd come down and keep her company. Comsidering your mother hardly ever is home." Sounds like her.

"Who is that, Johanna?" I hear a male's voice in the background. "Hold on G-." She stops.

"Um… who was that?" Peeta and Delly get real close to listen to what Johanna's going to say to cover that up.

"Gale." She said it. I thought it might take some convincing. I thought she'd tell lies to 'protect' me.

Peeta grabs the phone from me and about yells, "WHAT IS HE DOING THERE?"

"Calm down, Peeta. What's the problem?" I say.

"Hold on just one minute." He says in the phone and gently sets it in the table. He looks at me with anger in his eyes. "I've talked to him recently. He said he would come sto for a visit here, the we were going to get you to 4 to see everyone."

I can't talk. Why would Gale not do that? Delly asks my questions, "So your saying he was supposed to stop here first? Why didn't he?"

"He was supposed to come today. I wanted to get you out of the house so you could come back and be surprised. We had been planning it a while. And I don't know why he didn't come." He says as calm as he can. I don't know why he's getting worked up over this. I'm sure Gale was doing it to win me. But Peeta just wants to take care of me, make sure I'm happy. He was my best friend you know. He picks up the phone and screams, "CHICKEN!"

I hear Gale's voice. I hear Peeta's. And Gale's and Peeta's. Finally I get tired of listening to them yell at each other so Delly and I go upstairsand sit on my bed. At first we don't say anything than Delly brightens up and asks, "Want to give each other makeovers. We can do hair, makeup, and nails!"

"Delly, I'm not good at that or into that…"

"Oh c'mon Katniss, it'll be fun. I'll help you. And if you think about it, afterward we can go show it off to Peeta." She had the biggest grin on her face I can't help but laugh. Then she laughs. We are both just laughing and laughing when I finally think I should. It might be fun, I gotta be happy. "Fine, let's do it." I say. Delly squels with excitement and goes to her room. A few minutes later, she's running in with a big makeup bag in one hand, and some hair stuff in another.

After a few hours of learning tips and doing it I'm exhausted. I do have to say I look amazing though. We both stand in the mirror looking stunning. It's nice to have a girl around to talk to. I haven't had that since before the Quell, with… Madge. "Lets go 'check' on Peeta," Delly says. We walk downstairs and Peeta is face flat on the table with the phone in his hand. The phones off. "I think he is asleep," I say.

"Well won't this be tons more fun!" We both get real close to his faceand the yell Peeta! It reminds me of the Quarter Quell when Finnick and I did that to sleeping Peeta. Poor Peeta.

Peeta screams himself awake and the one thing I did catch was it sounded like he screamed 'Katniss'. Peeta stares at us real mad then shocked then I can't even explain it. It looks like it's a combination of everything. "Wh-What was that for?"

"We've been having a lot of fun!" I say.

"It sure looks like it. You both look beautifu," He pulls me close, "Ecsecially you." I'm blucking. I can feel it, but my stomach is churning. He made me feel good. Uh stupid Katniss! You love him. Just admit it!

"Thank you." I say as I pull away. "So what did Gale have to say?'

"Well after an hour of yelling, we finally calmed down. He said, 'I didn't want to hurt Catnip,' then he hung up. I tried calling him back over and over. Finally I gave up and fell asleep."

"Oh well I was thinking, I think we should go down there to see everyone. Delly do you want to go?" I announce.

Delly looks like she's thinking then finally says, "I'll just stay here. I don't want to get in your friends and family's business. I'll take care of the house and Buttercup if he comes around."

Peeta looks happy which was kind of mean but I'm a little happy It'll be just me and Peeta. We'll get to talk about… stuff. "Okay Delly. And Katniss I think that is a wonderful idea. We can try to catch a train tomorrow sometime."

"Okay, go to your house to pack and sleep and I'll see you in the morning." I pull him into a hug as he nods and before he pulls away, he kisses me on the forehead and says, "See you in the morning." Then he turns around and leaves.

Delly and I go upstairs to get me packed. After we are done I fall right asleep into a deep sleep, with tons of nightmares.

**AN: Another boringish chapter? What do you think? Was that long enough? If you read this go review please! Just a or is okay. Anything. Bad, good, idea, or anything. Lol. Also I want to thank everyone who has put me or this on alerts and the 4 of you who have reviewed. Also do you think I should do a chapter in Peetas POV eventually or no? It most likely wont be next chapter but if I get enough reviews with what you guys think I might. Let me know please!**


	7. Chapter 7 Last Day For Now

**AN: Hey guys. Again I want to thank any one who is reading this, alerted this, or reviewed this. For those anonymous reviews thank you. I wish you had an account so I could pm you. But THANK YOU! Honestly I don't feel very confident. I feel like I keep having to go back and some things were to permanent in this. I never pictured post mockingjay like this. I know I said all this before but just saying. Also If I ever go back and revise again stay with me and go read it if you can. But you don't have to cuz I haven't lately. So this is super duper long so sorry. Also, If I ever forget something that happened in the past in this or the trilogy please tell me**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character or the books. Suzanne Collins does, Although I wish I owned Peeta, but I don't.**

_I'm in a dark hallway walking with Peeta. We see light at the end but many more doors come. At each door is something terrifying. In one I see the ones I love dieing, 10 times worse than they did, though some died in terrifying ways. I see Rue. Prim. Finnick. Cinna. And many others. Even Cato. Everyone. Everyone since the reaping. I see Peeta die 100 different times that he could have. I see peacekeepers taking my mother, Annie, Johanna and Gale. I see everything in the doors. But we finally make it to the end of the hallway. At the end, starts a meadow. It's got to be a trick. It can be this peaceful after all that. The I see them. I see me and Peeta holding hands happily. We appear to be older, middle aged. Then I see them. 1 little girl with brown hair and blue eyes and 1 little boy with blonde curls and grey eyes. The-They appear to be our children._

I wake up crying in Peeta's arms. He's holding me telling me everythings fine. He looks like he is still in his pajamas. It looks like he is crying to. "What are you doing here?" I choke out as I cry.

"I heard you from my house. Screaming about mutts, Prim, Rue, Finnick, Cinna, and many more. Then you started screaming my name over and over. When I finally got here, Delly said you stopped but I went in to check on you and you were smiling and crying."

"It was a nightmare, then-" I cut off.

"Then what?"

"It was… perfect."

He smiles knowing I'm okay now. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Normally I wouldn't at all, but I really do. "Yea." Peeta is shocked. He doesn't talk, so I start any way, "You and I were in a long dark hallway walking hand in hand. We past hundreds of doors and at each door was a different nightmare awaiting. When we finally got to the end, it was a meadow." I sigh. He holds me closer. "It was you and I but we were older and by us was 2 kids that looked like-" I can't say it.

"Looked like what?"

"Peeta, I think they were our kids." He smiles. "What does this mean?"

He looks me straight in the eye, "It means we are going to stay alive. We will stay with eachother forever. It means we love eachother and will forever. Nothing can break us apart. I love you, Kat."

"I know. And I-I-I love you, too." I finally got it out! We stay there for a little not saying anything but then we hear a knock then Delly says, "Breakfast." We both jump up and head for the door. "I guess breakfast can break us apart," I say. Peeta grins and winks. We head downstairs, hand in hand. We get to the kitchen to see Delly and Haymitch at the table.

"Star-crossed lovers coming back. Oh lala." Haymitch says. He's drunk.

"Haymitch, if you keep getting stupider and stupider, I will throw all of you liquor away." I say as nasty as I can.

"I'll buy more." He says.

"I'll pay them like Peeta did before the Quell. You'll be living like in 13," I spit out. That shut him up.

Peeta squeezes my hand, telling me to be nice then he pulls me to look at him. "First off. Be nice. Second off, there is a few thing You and I need to do before we leave so We are going to catch a night train."

As we eat. I start wondering what we will do. "So, what do you have planned today, Peeta?"

Haymitch grunts, holding in a love comment but finally agrees on something to say. "You'll just have to wait and see, Sweetheart. Do you really think he would tell you?"

"He's right, Katniss." Peeta says.

Delly has been quite all morning. She finally squeaks, "He's gonna kiss you!" Then she starts giggling. It's weird I see Prim in her but a much older version of Prim.

We all eat in silence. Haymitch leaves to go drink. Delly heads of to town. She is trying to find work and a place to live. So now its just Peeta and me. "What are the plans?" I ask.

"Well I thought we should finsh the letters." So we sit there and look at letters and occasionally write back. We knew about everything though. We threw away the junk and read some of the Capitol stuff but got sick of that and threw them away. When we finally finish, Peeta pulls out a blindfold. "What's that for?" I ask.

"Put it on. I am going to get some stuff then take you somewhere. Then you can open." He smiles at me and hands the blindfold over. When I get it on I sit a while and wait for him. "Okay! Ready!" He says enthusiastically. I stand up but instead he gets in front of me and tells me to get on he back. I hesitate at first but soon realize it will be okay. I get on the couch and feel for his back and get on. I giggle at first. I feel like a little kid again, riding on my fathers back.

We walk for what seems like hours but I'm sure was only a half an hour. He finally stops. I smell fresh air and feel a cool breeze. "You can take it off now." He says. When I take it off we are out in the meadow. I jump off his back and he hands me a bag. I open it and there is my bow and arrows, my hunting jacket, and a picnic basket. "Okay. You hunt. I'll get the food ready."

I put on the jacket and take my bow and head out. He must have went all around distrct 12 to confuse me. I see a dear! Oh my, a dear. First day out in months and I see a dear! I get the arrow in, the bow in place, when I realize I'm not steady enough. It will definalty take time to gain my talent fully back, but I'll get it. I shoot, miss. The deer runs away. That happens for quite a bit with different animals. Finally I see a nice plump squirrel. Peeta likes squirrels right? My squirrels. I shoot, and it hits, right in the eye! I start jumping up and down from excitement. I grab it and run to Peeta. He has the picnic set up and when I see him I yell, " Look, look, look what I got!"

"Good job. Lets eat then you can skin it and we'll take it to Sae." He says.

Ouch! That hurt! "You don't want it?"

"We have this. We are leaving tonight. And I get them for the rest of my life. Katniss, I'll live." Hes got a point.

We start eating and its extremely good. Bread, Beef in some fancy sauce, steamed vegetables and cookies! We eat in mostly silence but exchanging small talk.

When we finish, Peeta cleans up and I skin the squirrel. We walk down to Sae's and tell her what we are up to. It'll spread fast. Once we leave we head around one last time. We finally end up at Victor's Village again. We grab our stuff and say bye to Delly and head for the train station.

**AN: How was it? I haven't been liking my chapters. I feel like a bad writer but to those reading it thank you. Imma make this short so review please!**


	8. Chapter 8 Real or Not Real?

**Authors Note: Woah, I have not posted in a long time. I haven't been able to get on the computer, well when I have Ive been too lazy. Also, I kinda have writers block because I'm not prod to where this is going. It all came up like this and I do not like it. But if you are reading this you probably like it. Idk. When I finish this one, I might make another post mockingjay and leave this one? Well tell me your thoughts on everything in a review or PM please.**

As we walk down to the station I'm starting to have second thoughts. What if everyone's changed? Well I've changed. What if I can't take it? Without Prim too? I'm sure they might feel the same way, especially my mother. What if Gale has som scheme? No, he couldn't, hes not like that. Too much thinking about the future. Katniss, think present. Worry about now.

Next thing I know I am sitting on the ground, my knees to my chest. I can feel Peeta's arms around me. He's shaking. "Why are you shaking, I am the one on the ground?" I had to ask even though it might have sounded selfish.

"I'm scared for you. You're not good with words so when you stay silent and just cry or fall, I don't know what to think." Peeta tries to say this calmly and sympathetically, as he helps me to my feet. "Now what's wrong?"

"I don't know. Just nervous. And anyway am I supposed to go. Did Dr. Aurelius even say I could leave District 12?" This just now went through our minds.

"Don't be nervous. All these people love you. And I don't know, but your with me so I don't care."

"Peeta! Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"He will think your safe with me. We are going. You need it."

"He won't like it. You know what I am talking about, and you are just as worried as I am. Stop hiding it."

Peeta wraps me in a big hug and whispers in my ear, "Believe me Katniss, don't mention them, and they won't come up. Got it?"

"Got it," I say as he kisses my forehead.

We start walking and after a couple of minutes we are at the train station. Peeta looks at me and says, "I'll give you a moment, let me go get the tickets to board."

As he walks off I watch him. I notice everything. How he still slightly limps on his fake leg. How he fists his hands as he's walking. How he needs a haircut because his hair flops at each step. And the one I think is the cutest, is the flour stains on his shirt. Katniss, what are you doing? He is your friend. Then how come you are noticing all this? I think I am in love with the boy with the bread. And in love, in love.

As he comes back with the tickets I can't help but smile at him. He smiles back. As he gets closer he says, "Got them. Let me get our luggage and we can board the train and put our stuff in our room. Also, I hope you don't mind, we have to share a bed."

When he gets to me I grab my luggage. "I got my own luggage. And no it's fine. Just means no nightmares, or at least I have protection." He doesn't say anything in respond, he just nods and smiles. We grab our things and board the train.

This train is nothing like the train we took to the games, but in a way I'm glad it's not. That would bring back to many nightmares. But this train is defiantly better than the coal trains. Since we are going to be on longer than a couple of hours, we get a room. Once we find our room and put our stuff up, we go find somewhere to get a little snack. When we find a food room Peeta orders hot chocolate and buns. It reminds me of the games, but a good memory.

We eat in silence, until Peeta speaks up, "This reminds me of our games."

"Do we really want to get in this topic?"

"I'll be fine. I really want to talk."

"Okay go on."

"Well I really think I remember everything. Well at least everything before each game."

"Well that's good, right?"

"Before the Quell in the trains, we watched Haymitch's games, real or not real?" He asked.

"Real."

"We comforted each other every night in bed on the train before the games, to throw away the nightmares, real or not real?

"Real." Ugh I got sick of this game a long time ago, but if it brings Peeta to his sense the I'm okay.

"In the first games, when you found me camouflaged you tried to kill me, real or not real?"

"Not real. I wanted both of us to live."

"You loved me in the first games?" Knew it. He's trying to play the confused lover boy.

"Well not real but-" I cut off.

Peeta froze for a secong then asked, "But what?"

"I did in the second games. I cared for you. In the first games I still cared for you. You had saved my life more than I can count."

"When was the first kiss where you felt something?" He loves me. Its so sweet but I'm still scared to fall in love right now. If I say I love him, he will eventually disappear like everyone else I love.

"On the beach in the Quell, when you gave me the pearl. Or at least that's when I think."

There is nothing really else to say. We both finish and head back to our room. When we get there he gets in the shower and I have time to think.

Do I love him? Should I tell him? If so how? Do I dare ruin our friendship? That wouldn't because he loves me. He doesn't admit it because he thinks it will. Thinking about this is not good for me. Honestly, nothing is. When Peeta comes out he is wearing boxers and a white tee-shirt. He strikes a Finnick pose. I raise one eyebrow at him. "Do you find this distracting?" He says in the most Finnick like way.

"How did you even know he did that?" Thinking about Finnick hurts. He helped me get through the pain when Peeta was… gone.

"Haymitch told me that when I came to 12. After I planted the Primroses I went to see him. He told me everything. He ended up saying When I was gone, physically and mentally, Gale wasn't the only one to look after." Peeta is smiling and then he gets real serious. "I miss Finnick. Poor Annie."

"Oh, well then I guess so. And yes me too."

"Well go clean up. I'm going to bed," Peeta says as he climbs in the covers.

I head to the bathroom and decide I will take a bath. It will be better for my new Capitol skin. As I sink in the bathtub I think ahead of what we will do in 4. How long will we stay too. When I am done I get out and change into some sweatpants and a tee-shirt. I open the door quietly but I notice Peeta's still up, looking at the ceiling. "Your still up."

He grins, "Yea. Just waiting for you." He pats the other side of the bed and I walk over and get in. We lay in silence for a little. Right when I am about to fall asleep he gets my attention. "Katniss?"

"Mm," Is what I manage to get out.

"I love you."

I cant say another word so I just get real close and lay my head on his chest.

**Authors Note: So I was thinking and I think I will do another one. Should I delete this one and remake one or do another post-mockingjay. One reason I don't like this one is because from what it says at the end of Mockingjay, I don't really think she leaves or sees Gale. So Idk what to do. Tell me what you think…**


	9. Chapter 9 I Love You

**Author Note: SO everyone wants me to keep this one. I will and when I finish it (which wont be anytime soon) Ill see what happens from there. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted me. Also I don't remember how long a train takes and stuff so I'm just gonna guess a couple days to 4 so don't get mad. I just don't know.**

As I am waking up, I hear Peeta's strong steady heartbeat. I turn to look at him and he's up looking at the ceiling. He turns over to look at me and smiles. He stays exactly like this for a while until I start giggling and ask, "What?"

He goes serious when I giggle then he smiles again and says, "I never knew someone could cure my nightmares." I can't help but smile. I do remember waking up once but Peeta calmed me and I went right back to sleep, then didn't have another nightmare.

"Well you made mine go away, so I'm not the only one."

"Katniss?" Peeta asked shyly.

"Yea?"

"Did you know… you are beautiful?"

"Thank you Peeta. But really? I'm not. Look at me. Scars here, scars there. No hair here, hair there."

"I think you are beautiful. From the first day of school, even when you were starving, even when we were a mess in the games, and even now." Oh Peeta. Always trying to make me feel good. Has such a way with words.

I can't get any words out. I have to try. "Okay." Ouch. That's all I got, but Peeta understands me.

"Katniss, did you uh… hear me last night?"

"If we are talking about the same thing, then yes." I gulp scared for what he's gonna say.

"I thought you were asleep. Just forget it." He blurts.

Now's my chance to say something, "I don't want to forget it." Peeta has wide eyes and his mouth is hanging open, he's also blushing. I embarrassed him? It should be me embarrassed, but yet I don't feel embarrassed about what I said, I'm embarrassed about Peeta's reaction. "Um, you okay?"

He suddenly jumps back in to reality, "Uh, yea just… shocked, I guess." Now I'm embarrassed for saying that.

"Uh. Well. Sorry." I pause after each word.

"Don't be!" Peeta jumps. Well this is getting awkward…

"So, I don't know what to say."

Peeta starts blushing, but it's kind of cute. "I don't know either." He pauses. "Well let's get dressed and go get something to eat."

He gets up and gets some clothes then goes to the bathroom. Right before he closes the door he says, "Tell me when your done changing and I'll let you in the bathroom." I grab my bag and find some comfortable clothes to wear around a train all day.

When I'm done changing I knock on the door of the bathroom. "Peeta, I'm done." The door opens so I take that as I can come in. When I enter the bathroom, Peeta is standing in front of the mirror with a razor in one hand and scissors in another. "Um, what are you doing?"

"Thought it is time for a hair cut! Or at least for me it is." I start laughing. He turns red.

"On a train?"

"I thought you could help, because you are a girl."

I start laughing harder. He gets redder. "I'm not good with that. I'm not all girly. You should know that. That night with Delly, she did everything."

"Still. Wanna have some fun?"

"We should wait till we get to 4." I know my mother would be better than I am.

"Oh come on. Lets try, and if we fail, we can get someone in 4 to do it."

"Okay, but Peeta? If we mess up, I had nothing to do with it."

"Deal." So as we are cutting or whatever to his hair, a lot of laughs come. We both are really bad so its all uneven by the time we finish. Poor Peeta, going to have to go around the train looking like that.

"Oh its fine. At least we tried." Peeta says, and honestly it sounds truthful. "Okay, how about you, um, do your hair? I'll be out in the room. When you're done we can go get breakfast."

I head to the bathroom and braid my hair trying to find all the baldish spots. I really feel like this is the first time I cared what I looked like. I brush my teeth and wash my face and do all that other stuff and open the door to our room and find Peeta asleep on the bed. Hes holding the pillow real tight and clenching his teeth. I walk over very slowly. I tap his should and call out his name. He doesn't wake up. I take the pillow and shake him. His eyes flutter open. "Gosh Katniss! I'm sorry."

"You were having a nighmare?"

"Yes. But let's not worry about it. Let's go eat." He takes my hand and we walk to the place we went last night to get food.

We go order our food. I got some lamb stew with dried plums on rice. My favorite. We go find a table and sit down. We remain quiet till are food shows up, and then I get the nerve to ask. "What are they like?"

He puts his fork down and stares at me trying to figure out what I just said, "What are what like?"

"Your nightmares. What happens in them?"

"Well everything really. The games, the hijacking, the war. But the most common is still, losing you." He pauses. "I said that to you before, real or not real?"

"Real."

"Thought so." I stay quiet. I don't know what to say, but Peeta does. "Katniss? Don't ever leave. You're all I have. I can't afford to lose you."

Now's the time. "I will never leave you, Peeta, because I need you too. I- I love you."

Peeta has a shy smile on his face. Boy, he's probably jumping for joy inside. "Really?"

"Really."

"Katniss, I love you too."

"I know, I know." I'm starting to feel proud of myself. I just told the boy with the bread the truth. It's been true all along. We are perfect for each other.

We finish our food and head back to the room. Just like how we came to eat, we go back holding hands. Talking will just ruin this but I have to say this one thing, "I wonder where Panem would be would be if we didn't go in the games. I wonder where we would be?"

He chuckles, "Well Panem would be as stupid as ever. You would be out living in the woods with Gale, hiding from Panem. I would be helplessly lost, never being able to see my true love ever again."

"Well if some long time crusher had the nerve to speak to his true love, then where would we be?"

He smiles, "That would probably never happen. I keep to myself."

Oh boy, this is going to be a fight, but I'll win like usual. "If."

"If what? We are here now, together, so what could be better?"

"Peeta Mellark. Just answer the question."

"Okay if somehow I talked to you or someone found out and told you. I'd be at home crying about how you chose Gale."

"You are so stubborn. Maybe if you talked to me when we were 5, we'd be good friends before Gale and me."

This will be a long conversation, but somehow it amuses me, because of how shy he acts. "Okay if we were friends and yada yada, we might be uh um uhhhh, I don't know."

"I think we would be working in the bakery."

"Katniss, you in a bakery?"

"True. Well ya know, we are 18 so we would be old enough to work, and if I don't want to work in the mines, I would work in my boyfriends, bakery. But if we had to be related, I might have to marry you." I love joking with him.

"I thought before the games you didn't want to get married because having kids would mean they would get reaped."

"Well have you met yourself; you have a way with words."

"Okay Katniss, you still have no idea the effect you can have."

I'm done with that conversation. That was just silly. When we get to the room we sit on the bed and just look at each other. Peeta starts laughing. "Okay that was the stupidest conversation I have ever had." We both start laughing, then it gets quite. We are looking right into each others eyes, for a quick moment I see his eyes flutter to my lips. We start to lean in, soon to be an inch apart. I can feel it coming. In matter of seconds we will be kissing.

**Author's Note: So how was this chapter? I know that WAS a stupid conversation but I felt like I should add it to um idk but I just felt it. Sorry to leave you off at a cliffhanger. If you don't think it is, wait till next chapter. I have some ideas. Well Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 First

**A/N: Wow guys, chapter 10! So I have kinda gotten over my anger at this chapter… I have many plans. So be prepared, and keep alerting and reviewing!**

I can feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. We really are going to kiss. Right as we barely touch there's a knock on the door!

I hear Peeta swear under his breath as he gets up. He looks at me and smiles shyly. I start blushing. When he opens the door, an attendant is standing at the door. He smiles and says, "You forgot to pay." Nice.

Peeta turns to me and smiles, "I'll be right back, will you be okay?"

"Yea, I'll be fine, Peeta." I really don't know if I will though. I hate being alone. He walks out and I sit there for a few minutes. After a while I start to drift off…

_I'm running. Running as fast as I can down the train hallways. I turn and try to get away from my predator. If I turn around I won't make it. I finally make a sharp turn in a closet and look out the crack. Gale is standing out there with a knife with blood over it. Wait, that's not Gale, it's a mutt that looks like him. He turns and sees me. He makes his way towards the closet. I start spazzing. I am doing everything I can, screaming, kicking, throwing punches but he gets to me. I feel his strong arms jump to my shoulders._ The next thing I know I'm staring at Peeta, in our train room.

I stay silent and don't move. "Katniss, KATniss, KATNISS?" He's shaking my shoulders.

"Hi." I say, acting like nothing happened.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yea-" he looks at me with raised eyebrows. "I-" I break out crying. He pulls me close and I rest my head on his chest. His arms are tight around me. This is the place I feel most safe.

I start calming down. "You want to talk about it?" Peeta asks.

"No. It was just a nightmare." I choke out.

"You want to go back to sleep?" I shake my head. "Anything you need?"

"No, I'm just going to take a bath." He nods.

I get up and head towards the bathroom. I draw the bath, take my clothes off, and slowly get in. I sink my head under. Everything seems to be going down the drain. Every last nightmare, gone. I like it under here, I might stay here. But then comes the time where I can't breathe. I can last a few more seconds. I think over and over, until I completely black out.

Next thing I know is I am on the floor, blood surrounding me. Peeta sits looking down at me. Oh, I'm completely naked too. I manage a little squeal and try to cover myself.

"Katniss, it's fine. It doesn't matter. What matter's is you're alive!"

"What happened?"

"I came in and you were underwater. I came over and you didn't move. I dragged you out and helped you. Then you attempted to get up but you were still halfway out, then you slipped and hit your head on the counter. Gosh Katniss! I thought I lost you!" He has a single tear coming down his eye.

"I'm fine. I'm alive!" I say as cheery as I can.

"Katniss! You are hurt, bad. For all I know you could die any minute!" Ouch that hurt. He must see that in my eyes. "Sorry, I was just worried." He says in a soft voice. He helps me up and gives me a towel. "Go sit on the toilet and I'll clean up the- mess." I would argue but I'm feeling dizzy.

As soon as he finishes he as me take off my towel and stand up. From there he inspects my body for any cuts. This is embarrassing. I only have one one my calf, one on my wrist, and cheek so I put the towel back on. As he cleans the wounds, he looks at me sympathetically and says, "I'm going to get some sort of nurse or something, you get in the SHOWER and clean off. Then put shorts and a short sleeve shirt on." He walks straight out without saying or doing anything else.

I get in the shower and clean off. When I get out I examine my cuts. The one on my calf is deep, the one my wrist is just an average cut, and the one on my cheek is badly cut. It seems to still be bleeding a little. I wet a wash cloth and put it on. I get in my clothes Peeta told me to get into and wait on the bed. I sit up so I am not tempted to go to sleep.

In a couple of minutes Peeta comes rushing in with an attendant. He picks me up and the three of us walk down the hall quickly. "Peeta, I can walk, I'm fine."

"I'm not taking any chances, Katniss!" He spits out. I broke his heart. I could have died. He has the right to be mad at me. That means I need to be patient and listen to him and whoever is going to help me.

We finally enter a white room. I guess this is their emergency room. I never knew a train had one. We head to the front desk and the attendant whispers something to a nurse and leaves. The nurse takes one look at us and a light bulb goes off. She gets wide happy eyes. She recognizes the star-crossed lovers but luckily all she says is, "Follow me."

She has me sit on the bed as she hooks me up to some equipment and tells Peeta to fill out some forms. As she is a bout to walk out she smiles and says, "Don't worry, the doctor will be in shortly."

We sit in silent and I hate it. He fills out the paper leaving the stuff he doesn't know about me blank. He has narrow, angry eyes. I look at him and smile, he looks back with a straight face. "I can help you with the papers about _me_." I say sweetly. He looks back down at the papers finishing what he knows. When he finishes he sets it down. I can't stand this. He's playing the silent treatment on me. "Peeta, you know I'm sorry. I can't control myself. Neither can you so please understand!"

"Katniss."

"What?" I sigh. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"When I first found you, I thought you tried to kill yourself to get away from me."

"Oh Peeta! I would NEVER do that. I didn't mean it that way. All my nightmares went away and I didn't want to come back up to them." He walks over to me. "Peeta, I love you!"

He doesn't say anything, but he leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back. And right then and right there is where we have our first kiss since the Quell.

**A/N: Sorry this was a little short! But still. I love it for some reason. What do you think? I will try to get to chapters up tomorrow! Please review with your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11 Finally

**A/N: SO Hey Guys Im posting AGAIN! SO proud of myself! Well everyone go check out my SYOT the 73rd Hunger Games! Well hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Heres ch11!**

Right in the middle I hear the door click open and we both jump back. The doctor is standing behind Peeta! He has an embarrassed expression on his face, "Uh, well, I didn't mean to disturb you…"

Peeta seems to snap back into reality, "It's fine! Just fix her Please!" Fix? That is an odd choice of words.

The doctor doesn't seem to embarrassed anymore. "My name is Dr. Tillerail. Well let's have a look." As he inspects my cuts he just has to ask the question, "So what exactly happened?" I start blushing and stay quiet. Peeta looks at me and I nod telling him to say. He tells the doctor and when he finishes the doctor is expressionless. "Well, lets start stitching." He puts some medicine in me and I drift off.

When I wake up I am in our room. I cant seem to find Peeta so I go ahead and get up and head to the bathroom. When I first take a step I do feel pain in my right leg where I got cut, but I will get used to it. My right wrist is a litte tender but fine. My left cheek is killing me. Do I not get any pain meds?

When I get to the bathroom I take a look in the mirror. I am a mess! My scar with my stitches, my hair, my patchy skin; I don't get how Peeta loves this monster, but I am glad he does. As I continue to look in the mirror I hear something between a sniffle and a growl come from the bathtub. The curtains are drawn tight and I continue to hear it. I take tiny steps over, deciding I should take a look. When I get to the curtain I carefully put my head in and I find Peeta sitting in the tub with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees.

"Peeta?" I say quietly. He looks up. "Are you alright? What happened?" He says nothing, he just sits there looking at me. "Peeta!"

"Katniss, what are you doing up? Your stitches could pop."

"I can't stay in bed forever. But that doesn't matter, what matters is you."

"Katniss, this is none of your business!"

"Peeta Mellark! You are here for me, I am here for you. So you can tell me what happened or find another Katniss Everdeen!" Oh that might have came out rude so I add, "Please?" I say it in a sweet voice.

He looks hurt, but he goes on anyway. "I was carrying you back. I laid you on the bed. I decided to take a nap until you wake up. I had a nightmare. Felt dangerous. So I ran to the bathroom." He said everything in short sentences.

"Are you okay now?" He nods.

"Well where can I get some pain meds?"

He gets up, "I got them." He walks over to the counter. I am surprised I didn't see them when I was there seconds ago. I take the medicine then reliaze I haven't ate in a while.

"I'm hungry."

"Don't worry I had someone bring us some food. Would you like some Lamb stew with plums?" He says this in a sweet voice, but he sounds hurt.

"Mmmmm, yes please. Peeta, would you like some help?" He shakes his head. "Can I do anything?"

"Go sit on the bed, Ill be over in a minute." I grunt, I huff and I head to the bed.

In a few minutes he comes over with 2 bowls of the stew. We sit on the bed together and eat in silence. After we are about finished I look up and smile, remembering that kiss. I smile even bigger. He raises his eyebrows, "What?"

"Oh nothing. I had a good morning." That may be somewhat of a lie, but its still true.

"Katniss… are you okay?"

"I'm perfect Peeta!"

"I think I'll take you back to Dr. Tillerail." He sighs ad starts to stand up but I slap his leg and give the puppy dog face. "Okay fine. But how could this day be perfect? Its been a wreck for me. Terrible. All of it." Does he remember the kiss, or did he not feel something? I frown, I feel tears starting up in my eyes.

"WHAT?" He yells. I start crying, get out of bed and run out the door. I can hear him running behind me but I keep running. I finally can't hear him anymore. I quickly turn around and he is leaning over, catching his breath. I make a quick turn into a supply closet. I cover myself with rags and sit and listen.

After a few minutes I hear the door open and Peeta's loud footprints then his sweet voice, "Katniss, I know you are in here. I saw. Just come out please?" I don't answer. "Katniss, I am really stressed today, everything that went on and that will be going on is all jumbling in my mind. Please forgive me? We will arrive in 4 in about 2 hours, so I would come out to get ready."

"I want to stay here." I guess that was too much because he found my voice and got all the rags off me. He helped me up as I tried to stay down. I finally gave in when he took my hand and smiled. I got up and we walked to our room holding hands.

Peeta looks at me, then looks back down. "In case you were wandering… I enjoyed it. I enjoyed the kiss." He looks at me with a shy smile.

I grin real big and hug him. It feels good to have his arms around me. I really don't want to tell Peeta I liked it that much, but he deserves to know. "It was nice. I missed that."

Peeta sighs, "Me too."

When we get back to the room we start helping eachother pack up and get everything we need. We clean up too. By the time we are finished, we have about a half an hour left. So we take our things and head to the train office. We give them our keys and we just walk around the train. We go into little shops and stuff. Finally we are in 4.

As we walk off I take in a big whiff of ocean air. Its beautiful here, it smells fresh. I must be daydreaming. With Peeta by my side and being here is wonderful, but the best thing is, is on the other side of the gate is my mother, Annie and her big belly, Johanna, Beetee, and Gale. All have big smiles and are waving, even Gale. Gale, oh gosh. I'm broken. What do I do?

**A/N: Hey guys, how was this chapter, I do realize it was short again. Ill start making them longer. Ill try to get another one on tonight. This should be very exciting. Well don't forget to review. Also PLEASE go submit a tribute in my new story, 73rd Hunger Games SYOT. I will love you forever for doing that!**


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome

**A/N: Here I am doing another one! Woohoo! Don't forget to go check out my SYOT please. Well I will try my best to make this long, I will try!**

We walk over to them holding hands. Everyone is squealing and smiling and jumping, even Beetee in a guy way, well everyone but Gale. He stands there with a slight smile, and his arms are crossed. He obviously doesn't like the handholding thing.

When we get to them we are pulled away with hugs and small chat. First one to grab me away is my mother. She's changed, but she still smiles at me and pulls me into the biggest hug she has ever given me. Next is Johanna, then Annie, Beetee, and when I get down to Gale I immediately break down. He opens his arms for a hug and I run right into them. It feels like the first time I felt his arms at the reaping good byes. I sob and he holds me and we stay like this till everyone is finished with Peeta.

When we let go, the 7 of us head towards Annie's house in Victors Village. We go in and there is a nice dinner on the table. Chicken Alfredo, some steamed vegetables, and district 4 bread.

As soon as we sit down to eat everyone breaks out in questions. I cant hear them, they are all jumbled up. I sigh and practically have to yell, "One at a time please!"

They all look at each other and finally my mom speaks up, "Katniss! I've missed you! How are you? What's been going on?"

"Mom, I've missed you too. I've been okay for a girl that used to wear a mentally disabled bracelet. And well actually like a week ago I started talking to Peeta and Delly is in 12 watching the house."

"You've only been talking to him," He gestures towards Peeta, who is beside me, "For a _week_?"

"What's the problem, Gale?" Peeta asks in the nicest voice a guy could use to a guy without getting the other guy upset.

Gale looks down and mumbles, "Wellyouguyslookedprettycozy."

Everyone ignored what he said. Annie speaks up next, "Baby is due soon."

Peeta takes this one, hes the one good with children, "Awwe that's great Annie. Is it a boy or girl? Do you have any names?"

"I don't know if it is a boy or girl. I wanted a surprise. If it's a boy its name will be Finnick," She has some tears running down her eyes but Johanna wipes them off. Then she continues, "If it's a girl, Finnian." Poor Annie. How does she make it? I would die if Peeta died and we aren't even married.

"That's great Annie," I say.

Johanna is next, "So Mr. and Mrs. Brainless. How's love life?"

"We aren't married!" I snap. I can see a Gale smirking.

Peeta continues, "We are friends," he adds on but doesn't sound too happy. Gale smirks even more. I shoot him a death glare and he stops.

"Have you been using your bow?" Beetee blurts.

"I went hunting for the first time, the day we left for here…" Gale and Beetee have wide eyes.

Its silent till my mother chimes in, "Well we need to get sleeping arrangements. I'll sleep with Annie, Johanna and Katniss you can sleep in my room, Peeta, Gale, and Beetee, you boys can fight over the bed and couch."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Peeta says and squeezes my hand.

When we finish dinner Annie goes up to bed to rest, Johanna and Gale go out hunting, Beetee goes to the office to work. He came here but has to be on conference calls and stuff a lot. My mother takes Peeta and me around the house showing us where everything is. The house is like a replica of ours just different decorations and stuff. After she finishes she leaves us to spend time with each other and get to know the district.

Peeta helps me get my stuff unpacked. We put my clothes in the closet and my toiletries in the bathroom when we finish we lay on the bed looking at eachother. Its quiet for a while but I speak up, "Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for loving me."

"I brought you here to remember your not alone, even if it does make me jealous of Gale sometimes. I love taking care of you, it reminds me your still alive, and I have always loved you and always will." Peeta is so freaking sweet.

I cant say anything but smile. We stay there for a while until we here Gale and Johanna come home. We head down there to talk with them. Peeta's arm is around me as we walk downstairs to talk. Gale is sitting on the couch, while Johanna is in the kitchen getting something to drink.

We walk down there and Peeta lets go of me and I go ahead and sit next to Gale on the couch. He puts his arm around me. I can't say I hate it but I can't say I love it. Peeta takes a seat in a different couch across from us. Johanna comes in and looks at me, then at Peeta, then at Gale. "Well this is odd," she says as she sits next to Peeta, waiting for him to put his arm around her. Without success she gets up and moves in a rocking chair.

"In your dreams, Jo," Gale said. We all burst out laughing.

The 4 of us talk for what seems like hours, talking about games, war, and life. Finally Gale gets up and says, "I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed. Night Catnip. See you all tomorrow."

Johanna decides to go up and I tell her I'll be up in a little. I jump from my couch to Peeta's to join him. He puts his arm around me and whispers in my ear, "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too. But as soon as I get up I'll come down or if Johanna gets up and I'm not up yet, come in with me."

"Will do Kat. Love you."

"Okay, Peet." If he wants to call me nicknames. I'll call him nicknames. Then I get in his ear and whisper, "Love you too."

When I start to stand up he grabs me turns me around facing him and kisses me gently on the lips. It was amazing. I hate to admit this but I _am_ falling in love with the boy with bread and I will _not_ let him go.

I head upstairs and get into bed. Right when I am drifting off Johanna whispers, "You guys are _so_ in love." I smile and fall asleep.

_Peeta. Peeta. Peeta. I see all these memories of Peeta flash by. At the end of each one, he dies in a Capitol made way. Each time I cry and scream even louder. Next thing I know is I see me and Gale in 12 and it appears we are older and have our children surrounding us. I start screaming at him asking what he did with Peeta. HE stands there and then he turns into Snow. Snow whispers in my ear, "I disposed him, like everyone else you love." Then I stand there watching Annie and her child die. Watch my mother, Beetee and Johanna. Then I see a hole in the ground I look down and every dead person that I loved or killed or was the cause of their death, looked up at me. I leaned down and I saw Rue and Prim they look up at me with red beaming eyes._

My eyes fly open to see Peeta with his arms around me, and Johanna, Beetee, my mother, and Annie all looking over me. When I see Gale at the door I start bursting out tears as I stare at him. He eventually runs to me and gets on the bed and lays down letting me cry in his arms. He is and always will be my best friend, even if he was a cause of my sisters death. "Shhh, Katniss, your alright," he whispers in my ear. At that moment I remember Peeta is here too and I completely ignored him.

I jump up and fly into his arms. He holds me tight and sways me back and forth. He is so calming. I just cant imagine how Gale feels know. I don't like being in the same house with 2 boys that love me. Its too hard for myself. I get out of Peeta's arms and walk right past everyone to the door. I head downstairs to get a glass of water. They must have got the sign that I wanted to be alone because when I came back Peeta and Johanna were the only ones left in the room.

"Peeta, Ill let you stay in here and I'll sleep in the couch." She heads out the door and she is gone.

"Thank you for waking me." I tell Peeta as he climbs in with me.

"What can I say that I haven't before." Peeta says mischievously.

"Whatever bread boy, I'm tired night." I say this as I lay on Peeta's chest as he wraps his arms around me.

I fall asleep and have a dreamless sleep but it seems like it was only and hour or 2 before I hear screaming.

**A/N: This was a little Longer(: yay. This kind of is boring but a good cliffhanger. Ill try to post tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13 Boys

**A/N: Hey so how is it? I'm starting to like this… ALSO I AM SOO SOO SOO ORRY I HSVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 WEEKS! I've had hw and sports then last weekend I got mad at my mom and didn't want to leave my room… so yea. Thanks for the patience.**

I fly up and so does Peeta. We stare at each other for a while with big eyes exchanging 'What is that?' glances. Finally Peeta screams, "Annie!" We both jump out of bed and run to my mother and Annie's room.

It was a little weird feeling because we just got up and started sprinting. We were so dizzy and I tripped quite a bit. When we got to Annie's room, everyone was already in their, even Gale. Gale sees me and smiles, then looks at Peeta and turns back around. WE walk over by him and check on Annie.

"It's time." My mother says. We help Annie out of bed and we get her into a car and her, my mother, Johanna, and Beetee all get in and go to the hospital. That means I'm stuck with Peeta and Gale all day. This better be good!

Gale, Peeta, and me exchange glances and Gale finally speaks up, "They only have one car, so the three of us might be stuck with each other for who knows how long… it could be a whole 24 hours for all I know." 24 hours with these two guys.

I speak up, "Okay here's the deal. I came here to have a good time and get out, so rule number one, no fighting. Rule number 2, we will go around town and have some fun. They apply to both of you."

Peeta nods. Gale nods. Good they are both in.

"I'm going back to sleep." I say and walk back inside and up the stairs. I here the door open and shut again then I hear talking, not yelling, calm talking. Ah, forget sleep I got to listen.

"Okay, bread boy, I understand." Understand what? Gale, what are you talking about?

"It was a choice. I wouldn't try to control stuff like that." What?

"I know. You're a good guy. She deserves a guy like you. You guys understand each others pain." Gale crackles. Oh. Another conversation like this, just like when we were hiding at Tigris's.

"Gale-" Peeta stops. I'm guessing Gale cut him off.

"Peeta, she loves you. I see it in your eyes. I should have known the best friend never gets the girl. If only I volunteered for you, to protect her."

"Gale, no. You did the best thing for her, to protect her family. It was just luck that we both got out alive."

Gale sighs. "I should have told her at the reaping. I should have played things differently when she came back. See you're the good guy."

Peeta chuckled, "I went through hell to get her. I'm the one who got her mad for pronouncing my love for her on Panem television. She was pissed. I'm the one who ignored her for months until the victory tour. I'm the one who I let out of my sight the last night off the quarter quell. I'm the one who tried to kill her. Gale, I'm not lying. I hate her, everything about her, but I realized when we were in the Capitol that she cared. I'm not the good guy."

It's silent for a while then I hear Gale whisper, "I'm the one who killed Prim. IF only they didn't trick me and use my bombs. I just know, she will never forgive me, ever." I can't take it I get up and run to the bedroom and fly into the bed and cry myself to sleep.

_Prim. Prim. I see her. She's helping the surviving wounded. Then I see Gale. He is running to her. He has a gun in his hand. No he can't! He's going to sho-. He did. What how is this possible. I breakdown crying and screaming. Then I'm spinning and spinning and spinning. All of a sudden I am in my room. Did I wake up? No I couldn't have, because I see Prim walking up to me. She hugs me and looks down and says, "Katniss you love Peeta, but don't be mad at Gale. He didn't know they would use the bombs. It's not his fault He loves you too. Make sure you keep him safe._

My eyes slowly flutter open. No one is in the room. I roll over to check the time. 10:42. I better head downstairs. I get out of bed and change into some shorts and a blue shirt. I comb my hair out and walk out the door. I smell bacon and eggs and pancakes. I don't hear talking but I hear the sound of knives cutting and forks stabbing.

I walk downstairs to the kitchen. Peeta and Gale sit at the table sitting across from each other, eating. They both have bed heads. They look up as I enter the kitchen both boys stand up and walk over to me. I don't know what's into me but I remember the dream and run into Gale's arms. Unfortunately he wasn't expecting it so he just about falls over but catches himself. Once he catches up with whats happening he hugs me back. It feels nice.

It feels like forever when I release to go hug Peeta. I walk over to Peeta and hug him as tight as I can. I whisper in his ear low enough so Gale can't hear and say, "I love you."

He doesn't say anything because we don't want Gale in all this but he does speak up, "Good morning sleepy head. Would you like some breakfast." I nod and let go. "Go over and sit by Gale and I'll get you a plate."

I head over and sit next to Gale. He puts his arm around me, and I don't care. The only thing that worries me is that I feel like a desperate girl who can't make up her mind over 2 boys. But I know in the end it will be Peeta. It just works out like that, so that's probably why Peeta doesn't seem to worry about this.

He comes over with my plate. I take the biscuit first and bite into it, "Wow Peeta this is amazing." Gale laughs.

Peeta smiles like he's embarrassed. "Um, Katniss. I didn't make them, Gale did."

Oh woah. "Oh." I turn to Gale, "Well they are good."

He smiles. "Thanks, Catnip." I can't help but smile. Brings back good memories way back when.

Peeta smiles. "Well miss 'we will go around town and have some fun' girl, what do you have planned?" Gale cracks up and I punch him in the arm.

"Ow!" He yells.

"Shut up. You deserved that," I say with a smile.

"No, but what do ya have planned?"

Hmm I never really thought about it. I just new I wanted to do something. "We could… er uh. No. Um, go to the beach?"

"That sounds wonderful," Peeta says.

Gale chuckles, "So I'm guessing you know where the beach is? No? Okay I can take us." This time Peeta is cracking up.

"Alright both of you have to stop with these jokes. There getting on my nerves."

"What do they look like?" Peeta asks.

"What?"

"The jokes, you said they were GETTING on your nerves." Peeta and Gale break down laughing. I punch Gale and get up to punch Peeta but he catches my arm. "Okay we will stop."

"Good."

I finish my food a put it in the sink. "I'm going to go get ready."

I head upstairs and find my suitcase. I look for a bathing suit. I find a bright blue bikini. Oh gosh. Oh well. I put it on the head to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and comb my hair and out it in a braid as best I can. When I am done I head downstairs but I cant find Gale or Peeta. The house is silent. That's until I hear the HUGE bang.

**A/N: Hope you like it. I will be posting more. My school ends Thursday so I will be on more. Don't worry. Oh and sorry this is kinda short. I have a lot to do and I tried to do it as best as I could without it being to short.**


	14. Chapter 14 Day at the beach, a new baby

**A/N: Everyone go submit on my syot. I need boys! Anyway Im on again yay!**

I stop and freeze. I hear one more bang then I hear 2 screams. Gale and Peeta. Peeta and Gale. They came from out the front door. I run out side and I see 2 peacekeepers. 1 holding Peeta. The other holding Gale, upside down. I step close to them and they take a step to me. "Um what happened?" I ask with my left eyebrow raised.

"These two boys broke in Annie Cresta's house, and so did you! OH and put some clothes on." The one carrying Gale says.

"Okay we are friends of Annie visiting. She is at the hospital having her baby. My mother is Dr. Everdeen. This is my bestfriend, Gale." I nod at Gale. "And this is…" I pause.

The one caring Peeta chuckles. "We know who you are. And oh lover boy? Yea we know Peeta."

Peeta smiles at me but it wasn't a normal one, he looked disappointed. "Okay well if you want to talk to Annie while se is delivering her baby go and ask her, but if I were you I would trust us." They let them down. Right when they are about to walk away I say, "I have clothes on. Its called a bathing suit."

They bothe turn around and in synch say, "We will be watching you."

We let them get out of Victors Village before saying anything. When they do Peeta says, "Creeeepy."

"Ya think," I agree.

Gale chuckles, "Ha lover boy." I give Gale a stern look but he goes on, "You afraid to calm him your boyfriend," He says in a baby voice.

Peeta just stand there and smiles like he did earlier. I then realize both boys are in their bathing suit. I speak up, "Ready for the beach? Lets go."

Gale laughs, "Okay ignore me. Sure follow me."

He leads us to the beach. I walk right in the middle of both boys. I can tell they both want to grab my hand because they will get close then all f a sudden their hand will fly away.

When we get to the beach its amazing here. So beautiful and peaceful. I get real close to Gale and he outs his arm around me I look up to him and whisper, "This is amazing." He nods then I pull away. He looks at me then at Peeta and raises his eyebrow. I nod. He rolls his eyes.

We all three walk over to the ocean and stand in the waves. I'm squealing like a little girl when each wave comes. Peeta is pretty excited about it too. I take his had and pull him in the ocean with me. "Katniss, you know I can't swim. Please no." He begs but I shake my head.

"I'll teach you." I turn around to see where Gale is. He is talking to someone. Right when I am about to turn back around he yells, "Katniss! I have to go help someone. You guys stay if you want. I wont be back so go back to the house when you get tired." I nod. Alone with Peeta, finally. It feels like its been forever.

"Peeta, I'm going to help you, like in the Quarter Quell."

He pauses and his eyes get big. "You taught me how to swim so you could talk to me about leaving the alliance but we didn't and the force field blew up. Real or not real?"

"Real but it did happen that fast. There was a lot in between that."

"Okay."

I pull him a little further and instead of teaching him we both just kinda float around. "See your fine."

"Because you're here."

"Peeta, can we talk?"

"You want to know if we are a couple?"

"Yea I guess, I don't know what we are. Its been so crazy."

"I guess we are… the only thing is, is that we have only been talking for a week or two."

"Yea but we were engaged once I think it doesn't matter. We know each other."

Peeta smiles, "So?"

I grab him close till we are chest on chest then I whisper, "I love you."

"I love you, too" I smile. "So, how will we break the new to everyone?"

"Well we act like a couple till everyone starts asking then we tell them."

Peeta looks away from me, "And Gale?"

"I love Gale and you know that but a best friend love. Yea I'll let him put his arm around me, you understand. Its different than you and I."

"Yes I understand." He smiles.

"Good."

"We heard you crying this morning, I think you were asleep."

"Dreams."

"Wanna talk?"

"No."

"It was about Gale."

"How did you know?"

"We heard. Then we heard Prim but towards the end you wer crying saying Gale and Prim over and over. The weird thing is you didn't sound mad."

I look away from him, "Yes you got it, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, love."

The next few hours we play around, exchanging small talk, but nothing to exciting. The best art was just getting to spend time with Peeta. When the sun starts setting we start heading out. When we get to the beach there is a seafood restraint so we order some seafood and bring it home. We walk together hand in hand not wanting to talk and ruin the moment. When we get to the house, Gale is sitting at the table reading a weapons magazine.

He looks up, "Hey. So uh what happened while I was gone?" He nods to our hands.

"Nothing." I say calmly. "We brought food."

"Yum."

While we eat Gale speaks up, "I heard Annie had her baby. It was a boy, Finnick. 7 pounds, 7 ounces."

"Well lets go see him tonight when we are done." Peeta says excitedly. The way he is around kids.

We eat the rest of dinner in silence. When we are done we wash the dishes then go and change. When we are done we meet in the living room and head out the door to the hospital. I grab Peeta's hand and when Gale looks I smile.

It takes a while to get to the hospital but when we get there and find Annie's room, Annie has baby Finnick and My mother, Johanna and Beetee are surrounding her. Annie looks over at us then everyone else. "Baby Finnick." Annie says smiling with tears running down her eyes. I feel so bad for her.

Annie hands Peeta Finnick and he stands there swaying and smiling. My mother comes over and hugs me then looks at me then Peeta and whispers, "He will want a child."

"I know. I just don't know for myself." I give her a half hearted smile.

Peeta looks at me, "Katniss come hold Finnick."

I walk over there hesitantly and Peeta hands me the baby. He is adorable. He smiles at me and starts giggling. Precious thing. He just makes me feel happy. But the thing that hits me most is that he looks like an exact baby replica of the his dad. I gasp. Annie starts crying then looks at me and says, "I know."

**A/N: Hey so I actually kinda liked this chapter? But I think they need to be heading home soon. Get back to normal. I miss Haymitch. Haha well I'll try posting soon. Sorry this was short again. Im not good with long chapters. Too lazy. hehe**


	15. Chapter 15 GoodBye

**A/N: It's been somewhat of a while… sorry I've been getting so caught up on my SYOT I haven't updated this. I love writing this story. I will be posting more now that its summer! LOL well thank you all for your support!**

We spend the rest of the night with Annie and baby Finnick. Everyone ends up staying the night. We find an empty bed in the other half of the room that has a curtain divider, and Peeta and I sleep there. Gale and Johanna half sit and half lay on the couch and Beetee is in the chair. My mother is either working or sleeping somewhere only doctors can go.

The next morning we all get up late. Everyone is sore. We all are moving around trying to stretch are muscles. The doctor comes in right when I am a weird position. My butt is up facing the door. "Um… Hi guys… I just wanted to tell you Annie can leave this afternoon. You can start checking her out know." Johanna and Beetee follow him out.

A nurse comes in and brings Finnick to Annie. She's rocking him and crying. He is so calm.

Peeta has the sweetest face on. He's looking at Annie and Finnick. He thinks it's so precious. It seems like he is taking a picture with his mind… that's it! He's going to paint it. I go up to him and put my arms around him, he puts his on me back. He looks at me as soon as I touch him. He's smiling and I can tell he is dying for a kid.

I sigh. "It will be a beautiful painting."

He sighs back, "Yes." He pulls me an inch from his face. "I love you."

I smile "I love you, too." I hear Gale cough. I pull back and go sit next to him.

He pulls me close and softly grunts. He looks at me and gives me the half, "Catnip, you got to stop with that. You love Peeta and you couldn't deserve a better guy. We all know you'll end up with him. I live in 2, you live in 12. Everything's changed, but I still love you though." He sighs.

"I know, I know. I just, just miss the old days."

"The days before the games, before you met bread boy, before the rebellion. The days where we were still kids in the woods. You don't know what you love till you lose it. Yea, I miss those days too." Gale says. I know I will be with Peeta forever but I miss Gale, the old Gale.

I get up and go to the bathroom. While I'm in there I make myself look a little more. When I come out I guess it's been a while because everyone was asking where I was and what I was doing.

That afternoon Annie and everyone else leave the hospital. Peeta, Gale, and I have to walk home. Gale goes ahead of us so I get to talk to Peeta about when we will leave. "So when will you be ready to go?"

"I'm ready tonight. I don't want to get too attached to that baby…"

I giggle. "I understand. So tonight?"

"Yes I'll go get tickets. You head up and tell everyone."

"Alright. I'm starting to miss Haymitch."

He laughs. "Okay I'll get a fast train." He winks and turns the corner to the train station.

I walk fast to catch up with Gale. I sneak up behind him and scare him. He jumps. I laugh. "What was that for?"

"For entertainment."

He rolls his eyes. "Your entertainment."

"Yea. So Gale, we are leaving… tonight."

He looks down. "Oh. Well I am going to miss you, beautiful."

"I'll miss you, too, Gale." I give him a big hug and try to cover up my tears. I end up getting some of his shirt wet. After I finish my crying I look up and say, "This might be the last time I will ever get to see you."

"I know. Except…" He cuts off, "I hope you guys live a good life." He says.

"Yea you too."

We walk the rest of the way in silent. When we get to the house, My mother opens the door before we reach the porch. She takes me in a big hug and I whisper, "We are leaving tonight."

"Oh! Well let's get you guys packed." We walk in and tell the rest of the gang. They are all so sad to see Peeta and me leaving. Johanna comes up with me to help pack.

"Don't worry, brainless. Everything will turn out fine." Johanna says.

"I guess. Its's just that I will miss everyone."

"Come see us."

"We most likely all won't be here again." We both stay quite till we finish packing.

"Well there you go. I think Peeta is downstairs. Let's take the bags down."

As we go down stair I hear snoring, television, and Peeta and my mother's voices talking about bread. We get to the bottom of the stairs and Peeta stands up and walks over and hugs me. "I got the tickets. We have a half an hour," he whispers in my ear.

The next 20 minutes go by fast. The girls have there conversation and then the boys do. When we have 10 minutes left, we get up and exchange hugs, everyone's hug seems so small but when I hug Gale it feels like my life is washing away. I hug him as tight as I can trying to hold back tears. He kisses me on my head, releases me and walks away silently. I get to my mother, I suddenly break out in tears. She hugs me and sways. I have to say one thing before I leave, "I miss Prim, too much. It hurts."

She nods and stares at me for a little then right before she sends us out the door she whispers, "Me too. But we are in the present going to the future not the past. Let's make due with it. Love you. Keep in touch. Bye." And we are out.

I hold Peeta's hand as tight as I can on the way there. About half way there it starts pouring rain. I squeal and start laughing. I don't know where that cam from. I look up at Peeta and he is smiling at me but he looks kinda sad, depressed, mad? Something. "What are you thinking about, Peeta?"

"Nothing." He snaps.

"Hey, calm down. Now, seriously, I know that look in your eyes. Tell me." I demand.

"I- I'm just thinking about what will happen when we get home."

"Well we go on like before."

"I don't want to. I want to stay close to you, and I guess Haymitch." He chuckles.

"Don't worry. That part will change." He nods and smiles.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to the train station, we check in and board the train. We go to our room and unpack. When we finish we lay on the bed. I end up falling asleep. I wake up to me hurtling m yself to the bathroom to puke. Peeta is there in a matter of minutes, holding back my hair.

When I finish I go back to the bed and Peeta gets a washcloth to wipe my face off. When he finishes he cleans it off in the sink and comes and sits by me.

"You okay, Kat?"

"I'm great." I say sarcastically.

"What do you think it is?"

"I have no clue. Food poisoning probably, from the hospital."

Peeta laughs. "Do you need anything?"

"Uh- I guess I could take some water."

"Okay while I'm gone, I'll see if we can get a doctor to come check you out."

"Fine."

I end up falling asleep again and wake up to Peeta and a doctor who stands behind him. Peeta steps back when he sees I'm awake and the doctor steps up. He asks questions and checks things. After about 30 minutes of that he speaks up in a deep cold voice, "Ms. Everdeen, I know what the problem is."

**A/N: So this chapter has taken a while. Between this, my SYOT(Which people should go read. I need sponsors) and life, Its hard to update! I take turns with my fanfic chapters but I'll try to finish soon to start this one. **


	16. Chapter 16 Independent

**A/N: Nothing really to say. Im trying my best to get through each story. Reviews are appreciated. **

"What does she have?" Peeta spits.

"Well there is this new virus going around if you get food poisoning. Once you eat the food, you are very capable of getting the virus. It is highly, highly contagious. And if you don't take care of it, you have an extreme chance of dieing."

"How do we take care of it?" Peeta spits the second the doctor stops talking.

"Well I'll give you prescription, but if you aren't better when you finish taking the medicine, go to the Capitol immediately."

I stay calm on the outside but inside I'm scared to death, "How can I keep him," I reference to Peeta, "from getting it?"

The doctor turns to Peeta, "Wash your hands constantly don't eat or drink after her, no kissing, not to much physical contact, but make sure you take care of her. This is a sickness that will need extra care. I'll bring the medicine in a half an hour." And he leaves.

Once the door shuts Peeta runs over to me and hugs the crap out of me. He starts swaying saying, "You'll be okay," over and over. I think he's saying it to comfort himself more than me.

I sigh and release him, "Peeta, go wash your hands, and don't get to close."

He kisses the top of my head, sighs and goes to the bathroom.

He comes back with a wet washcloth and sets it on my forehead. "Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but what's the real problem."

He starts crying, "I just don't want to lose you."

"Peeta, if you help take care of me, I will be fine. But if you just sit around, cry and comfort me, you might get it."

He sighs. "I know… You're right. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine. I think I'm just going to get some sleep."

"Okay, I think I should call your mother."

I sigh and turn over and fall asleep.

_The mutts are chasing me. The ones that killed Finnick. They are whispering Katniss over and over. I'm running around the train. I take a right turn real fast and they continue to follow me. I run past the doctor's place and they run in. Why would they do that? They want me. I peak my head in and Peeta is on the bed. The doctor is telling him he has what I have. The mutts jump on Peeta biting him. He lays there, motionless. Then all of a sudden he turns into a mutt, And…_

My eyes fly open to Peeta shaking me. He has a worried look in his eyes. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Peeta, don't worry."

"I got the medicine. Take two tablespoons twice a day." He hands me the medicine.

I go to the bathroom and before I get a chance to take the medicine I run to the toilet and throw up again. I get up go to the sink, take the nasty medicine. Then go right back to the bed to fall asleep.

Peeta gets in by me and smiles, " It's almost 2 am. Get some sleep." And he tries to curl up to me but I pull away. He pulls me tighter and I fall asleep on his chest.

I had a dreamless sleep. I just hope that being that close to Peeta didn't get him sick. I sit up and I am all dizzy I have to lay right back down. I close my eyes to fall back asleep, but it hits me, I don't know where Peeta is.

I keep myself awake by watching Plutarch's new show. At the end of the episode he stands right in front of the camera and says, "Everyone of Panem, please wish Katniss Everdeen to get better. She was visiting in 4 accompanied by Peeta Mellark, and she got sick on the way home. If she gets worse she will be coming here, to the Capitol. If she gets better she will still come here, to sing for us."

I get furious. I scream. Then I feel a hand on me. It's warm and strong. I turn around and Peeta is right there. "You won't have to. You will get better, and won't have to."

Just seeing him relives my stress to where he was, and hearing him calms me. "How?" That's all I have to ask, for he knows what I am talking about.

"The doctor, probably."

"Or my mother?"

"I highly doubt she would tell the Capitol. And if she told District 4 hospital, I doubt it would pass around that quickly." Again the boy with the bread is calming me.

"Where were you this morning?"

"I went for a walk around the train, the decided to stop and eat. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, no I'm fine."

He rolls his eyes, "Take your medicine."

"I seriously can't get up without falling."

He heads to the bathroom and gets it. He comes back out and gives it to me. "You need something to throw up in if you have to?" I nod.

He takes the medicine back in the bathroom comes out and looks around the room. He found a glass wide vase that fake flowers were in.

"Thank you. Now, what time is it?"

"11:23."

"Goodness. Well I think I am going to sleep again."

"Okay, I think I am going to find a painting car and get some stuff to paint." I nod then fall asleep.

I wake up and see Peeta painting. It looks like he is painting me… sleeping. "Is that me?"

He starts blushing, "Yea, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to paint nightmares… and I couldn't think of anything else."

"Just don't make me look too sick." I wink. He laughs. I laugh. He comes over to the bed and lays down beside. He grabs my hand and kisses.

"How are you feeling, love?" He just called me love? He is so sweet.

"I feel a little better."

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"KATNISS," he yells. He sighs. "You need to eat. Its 6 pm. You haven't ate in about 24 hours."

"I slept that long?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Yes. But you need to eat or you won't get better."

"If I eat, I'll puke it up."

"Katniss?" He whines.

"Peeta?" I whine. "You wouldn't eat for me in the cave."

"I eventually did."

"Yea but you did what you wanted to then, and I will know. I am not hungry."

"I'm going for a walk around the train." He slowly makes his way to the door.

"BYE. DON'T COME BACK. I can take care of myself!" I yell.

He walks out and shuts the door.

Now I feel bad. I break out crying. I scream, kick, everything. After about what seems like 30 minutes of that. I run to the bathroom to puke. I puke up every little thing I have in my stomach. I clean up, run to the bed. I can't stand myself now. Haymitch is right and always will be, I _could_ live a 1,000 lifetimes and never deserve Peeta. He's so calm, so sweet, so caring. "I JUST WANT TO DIE!" I scream. I don't care who heard it. I end up crying myself to sleep.

_I'm in my room back in 12. No one is around but the windows open. I fall asleep and wake up screaming for Peeta after a bad name. No one comes. Then something crawls through the window. It's Peeta and he has a knife. He makes his way over to my bed and-_

I wake up right before the knife goes through my heart. I look at the clock, it's 9:05. Peeta is no where to be seen. I sit up and I'm not as dizzy as I was yesterday. I decide to go get some food, and I might as well try to find Peeta.

I get up very slowly. And change into some clean clothes. I head out the door. When I get there I sit at a booth all alone. No one else is in the room, the waiter comes up and his face brightens. "Ms. Everdeen, are you looking for Mr. Mellark?" He winks.

"Uh… yea."

WAIT WHAT?

**A/N: Hey I really love writing right now. Well I gotta work on the reapings. Ugh they are hard! Well RRR! Love you all!**


End file.
